(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a handheld drinking vessel having finger recesses in its base to augment the user's grip on the vessel.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,811 discloses a drinking glass which can be readily gripped and thus held against slipping as a result of indentations or depressions in the side of the glass for accomodating the user's fingers. Thus, the user of this glass must be able to exert a pinching force between fingers and thumb to benefit from the glass's design.
A similar reliance on this capacity of the human hand is needed for gainful use of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,698 which describes a beaker having concave indentations for three fingers and an opposing thumb.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 144,223 shows a drinking cup whose annular bottom rim is punctuated by four symmetrically disposed arcuate notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,236 discloses a wine glass having cylindrical holes in its stem for insertion of colored material.
For individuals, particularly children and the elderly, suffering from reduced manual gripping abilities, it is desireable to have a drinking vessel whose design enables the user to support it without needing to clench his hand.